Outer God
The Outer Gods, also known as the Ogdru Jahad, are a group of beings that defy a human's imagination, and part of the Old Ones. They are stated to be among the most powerful beings conceived in the primordial nothingness that predated the universe, rivaling beings like the Primordials themselves. Their origins are widely unknown, possibly more so than the Great Old Ones themselves. But scholars believe that the Outer Gods are comprised of the fragments of the original primordial chaos that existed before there was anything. Before the creation of existence there was a battle between Chaos, Azathoth and God, Azathoth formed pieces of itself that formed into the Outer Gods and commissioned to be its main fighting force in order to battle against the forces of God. Ultimately, neither side prevailed and both Chaos and God imprisoned Azathoth and its creations. However, it soon became apparent that God was unable to truly destroy the Outer Gods. While He was successful in destroying a few, the rest proved to be immune. According to the archangel Gabriel, since the Outer Gods are in actuality the ultimate representations of the great unknown, depravity, and chaotic nothingness, they cannot be truly destroyed due to the fact that one cannot simply destroy "nothing" and something that exceeds the understanding of even the likes of a celestial being. Consequently, God had to imprison the Outer Gods in the confines of the realm known only as the "Outerverse" which is the space that exists outside of our physical universe, and is only ever accessible to God Himself and whoever holds the Right Hand of Doom. However, it was revealed by their followers that very few Outer Gods have taken residence on Earth, but are currently inactive. Despite the fact that the Outer Gods are imprisoned, their influence still lingers throughout the cosmos. And that is evidenced through their "soul" and herald, Nyarlathotep and even later formed the Great Old Ones. The Outer Gods serve a cosmic function that the Great Old Ones do not and although they may be worshiped as gods by madmen and heretics, they care little for such things and are dedicated to their tasks without question. The old empire of Lemuria appeared to know about the Outer Gods, referring to them as the Ogdru Jahad, but did not worship them. Their chaotic and highly destructive characteristics make the likes of even the Great Old Ones seem tame in comparison. While the Great Old Ones represent the vast unknown confines of space, the Outer Gods exceed that, as they are metaphysical manifestations of the deep and bottomless charts of the universe, the likes of which would utterly shatter a human's mind. Whilst the Archangels battled them and thus knew of their existence, they were so ancient and mysterious that the likes of demons, angels, monsters, and even many deities did not believe that they existed. Both Heaven and Hell thought it to be a "myth" or "scary bedtime story", told to keep others in line. The only archangel that knows of their existence is Metatron, who swore an oath to not breathe a word of their existence. The archangels even admitted that they would rather fight the Great Old Ones again than to face the Outer Gods in combat for a second time. This implies that the Outer Gods possessed power that nearly overwhelmed the archangels, even ones as old and powerful as the likes of Michael and Lucifer. List of Outer Gods * Azathoth * Yog-Sothoth * Shub-Niggurath * Nyarlathotep * Yibb-Tstll * Tulzscha * Abhoth Category:Deity Category:Beings Category:Old One Category:Lovecraftian Category:Alien Category:Amoral